Tortured Souls
by Charmdfan02
Summary: Can people actually be reborn? What if I told you that I have seen many things, met many people, and died more than once. Would you believe me? I would do anything for her, even become a different person, anything for her to survive this curse. In all my past lives I have made a mistake. Hopefully I finally got it right.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious or any of the characters.

**A/N:** This is a new idea that I had. It's a really sad story but hopefully with a happy ending. I already have most of the plot down, as well as when the reincarnations start. So please comment if you like this idea and I'll continue the story. It's a little different from my other story but I believe that it has a more clear plot and seems more interesting.

** Prologue**

(Jade's Pov)

Do you believe in the afterlife? What happens to us when we die? Can two souls actually be forever bound by love? Is there such thing as soul mates? What happens when there's magic involved? People assume that love can overcome anything, but can love actually overcome a curse?

What if every few 100 years two people were reborn. Without any knowledge of their love. Fated to meet, to fall in love, then to die in the arms of each other. Cursed to an eternal hell. In each life reborn only to know true pain.

What if the curse failed and one of the two would know. Each day at their fifteenth birthday their memories would come back as nothing more than dreams. What would you do to protect the one you love?

Would you keep her away? Would you try to take her away? Or would you spent as much time with her as possible?

I have tried everything to keep her away, _my Victoria_. Each life time brings me more pain and I hate it more that you have no clue. If only you could stay away from me. I wish only for your safety, your happiness, but as long as we meet I will continue to lose you.

Are we really the ones to blame? Is loving another girl, that forbidden? I do not understand what can I possible do, to keep you alive. In this life I made you believe that I do not like you. I know you feel something for me. It must hurt you to think that I can't stand you. But it's for the best.

I want you to hate me, to despise me with all your heart. This is the only way left for you to survive. I do not care if it kills me slowly. I'm already dead.

I decided to write all of our lifetimes together. So one day you can understand, why I do the things that I do. _It's all for you._

I remember the first time we met. It was in 1692 of January. A month before everything went to hell.

"Hello my name is Victoria, my family just moved here, would you like to be friends?" I smiled as I shook your hand. You loved affection since then. I was more nice nothing like the jerk I am now.

"My name is Jadelyn nice to meet you Victoria." You had this big smile like you had won something. Your smile was so contagious that I ended up smiling too.

You were as beautiful as you are now. You stood so close to me, our noses barely touching.

I could feel your breath against my lips.

"You have very beautiful eyes, Jadelyn." I blushed and you laughed. Who would have thought that you were the dominant back then huh?

The days passed and soon we were closer, we talked every chance that we had. You knew everything about me. From how I hated this village to how I loved to paint. We had such a hard life back then we couldn't be free, not how we wanted.

I didn't understand what I was feeling not until you asked that simple question.

"Have you ever kissed Jadelyn?" We had our backs against a big tree. We were close to the forest far from the village, far away from the accusing eyes. I should have know that_ witch_ would be watching.

"No I haven't" I answer with a blush. I looked down at our link hands. You let go of my hand and grabbed my chin you made me face up to you.

"Why not? You must have many admirers. I have heard that Beckett asked for your hand." He did but I refused. It wasn't because I was too young. I was in the age to be wed. But when I tried to imagine a life without you it hurt too much.

"He wasn't my type." Your hand went to my cheek and you lean close our lips centimeters apart.

"What is your type?" you asked.

"Someone like you." I still can't understand how I said that you have so much power over me, _you always had._

You surprised me when you suddenly kissed me. I was shocked but soon found myself returning the kiss.

I did not understand how could I felt so much for you, a girl.

But as I was beginning to lose myself. My brain started working. You were a girl, this was not right. This was not something that you do with another girl. I was suppose to find a good man and get married have his kids and live a "happy life". That's how it was suppose to be.

I tried to push you away, but you were stronger than me. You grabbed my hands and pushed your tongue into my mouth. You left me completely in shock. Your tongue starter caressing every inch of my mouth, my teeth, the inner side of my cheeks, and finally my tongue.

As soon as our tongues touched, I felt electricity running through my whole body. You let go of my hands

and grabbed my waist.

I tried to push you once again but I ended up grabbing your arms. I was afraid that you would let go. When you finally pulled away I saw your tears, you looked so scared.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me, please don't hate me." You tried to stand up but I pulled you close to me. Hate you, how could I? You made me feel more alive than I have ever felt.

"It's okay, I will not say anything and nobody saw us." I said trying to cheer you up. I should have known back then that _she _had seen everything.

After that I did not mention anything about it we went back to our usual friendship. But every time that we went far away from Salem, to that old big tree. You would kiss me and I welcomed it every single time.

I loved the feeling of your mouth against mine. Your hands drawing small circles in my waist. My arms around your neck it was heaven back then.


End file.
